The present invention relates to a fabric clipping guide for installation in an overlock machine for guiding fabric clippings from the stitching mechanism of the overlock machine to a fabric clipping collector, and more particularly to such a fabric clipping guide which turns an intake flow of high pressure air into an eddy flow of high pressure air to effectively suck in thread tips and fabric clippings from the overlock machine and to rapidly carry thread tips and fabric clippings to the fabric clipping collector.
FIG. 4 shows a regular overlock machine. The overlock machine 90 comprises a stitching mechanism 91, a hopper 60 disposed in front of the stitching mechanism 91, a first guide tube 61 extended from the hopper 60 and connected to a fitting 70. The fitting 70 has a first inlet connected to the guide tube 61, an outlet connected to the fabric clipping collector 80, a second inlet connected to an air nozzle 71, and a third inlet connected to a second guide tube 62. The second guide tube 62 has an opposite end connected to a thread cutting end 92 of the stitching mechanism 91. Because the air nozzle 71 is disposed at the front ends of the guide tubes 61;62, it produces low suction force. Further, this arrangement occupies much table space of the overlock machine 90.